With the development of networking technology, users can transmit or receive various pieces of data by using at least one device connected via a network. In particular, when a server and at least one device are connected to a network, the server may receive data from the at least one device and provide the received data to another device.
However, devices that communicate with the server may perform differently, and thus have different data processing capabilities. Thus, technology capable of providing data in consideration of the performances of devices is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.